


Once Again

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-11
Updated: 2003-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to change the past. Greek mythology/Harry Potter crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/profile)[**hp100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/).

Draco believes in reincarnation. He knows that he was Achilles.

He finds it funny how the past repeats itself. Blaise is his lover and ironically, his second cousin as well. And everyone with the right connections knows that Blaise, in his early years, killed a servant that he had been playing with.

This time, however, Achilles will not let Hector kill his beloved Patroclus. He will not let Patroclus engage in battle without him, let his beloved believe that he can kill the enemy due to hubris from the glory of the battle.

This time, he won't let Harry win.

03.10.11


End file.
